The Stuart family routine
by Katherine NotGreat
Summary: A collection of short vignettes from the same AU as my old PP stories . (Yes, mates, we meet again in my firstborn FF fandom!))))) Some funny, some serious, some both, - everyday situations from the notorious Stuarts' life)))
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry to interfere, James, but the machine in question has already, I'm afraid, been invented. It's called the helicopter. "

"_Merde! _It looks like everything possible – and impossible, too! – has already been invented these days! And I thought I had actually managed to work out something of use! Better for Hook if he had never been…"

"JAMES, STOP THIS PERPETUAL LAMENTING AT ONCE!"

"Pardon, my beauty, but I do still feel out of place. Do not forget that when I – ah- disappeared from London, it was 1685. Then – _allez!- _I am here again, and it's second decade of the twentieth century, and nothing is the same – not even food!"

"However, _mon capitaine, _it could have been worse. In fact, morals are much more liberal these days. To think you might have returned in Queen Victoria's times.."

"Well, looks like I managed to simply have skipped the most great and most notorious era in English history. Pathetic, indeed…"

"Now, dearest, don't fret. You know quite well that I don't quite fit in today's so-called mainstream either."

"How so? You are a working woman, independent enough, not to mention your being rather outspoken…"

"Oh, you wicked! We are NOT discussing each other's character flaws now, or someone is really going to suffer from my comments! I was just saying I don't like knee-length dresses, I'm not going to get a haircut anytime soon, I'm not a big fan of either sports or driving a car, and I don't care for jazz. Not to mention I abhor the idea of having a different partner every weekend. So you see, I'm not a modern woman either."

"And I am very much glad of it, my lady!"

" Moreover, James, I recently heard a quote from one of foreign poets, Russian, I guess, which says : " I have a right not to be my own contemporary." And it's my point that it goes for both of us."

"Quite true, darling. Happily so, indeed."

"Besides, the author was a woman, bu the way!"


	2. Chapter 2

"But why, Granny? Isn't love the most important thing in the world? What else can a girl wish for?"

"Margaret, perhaps you won't understand me now, but later, when time comes, I want you to remember my words, and to pass them also to Jim and Moira. It may sound harsh to you, but being in love doesn't necessarily mean being happy. Being in love and being loved is wonderful, important and necessary, but …it's not enough. Not enough for happiness."

"Granny , I don't understand…"  
"You will, in your own time. To make the union of man and wife truly whole, to make your lives fulfilled, you need one more thing, Meg."

"And it's…?"

"The ability to change for better. Alongside with the geniune wish to become a better person. Otherwise, you'll only wound one another with thorns of your own passions. Perhaps I'm just getting old, but I don't believe in a magical transformation of a person just because of his or her falling in love. And , finally, my girl, I wish you to achieve something in your life – not necessarily in work – and to be strong, intelligent and kind.

Oh, and never to forget about what a great adventure this life is, either…"


	3. Chapter 3

"The Addams Family"? Seriously, Moira?! I thought better of you."

"But Mum, the show is really great! What have you got against it? It's PG at most, even Meg's kids watch it occasionally! "

"Exactly! What sort of example for children to follow is that?"

"Well, Meg does watch "Coronation Street", so what? I don't see how that's better."

"Don't change the subject, Moira Cordelia! And who are those Addamses? Some macabre oddballs, calling themselves – how it was? –"spooky" and - what a linguistic abomination! – "cooky", my word!

"You forgot about "ooky", Mum."

"Yes, and that, too. What kind of language is that? I didn't raise you or my grandchildren to speak like some vulgar Yankees. "Ooky", indeed! "

"Mum, really, what got into you today? I guess there's something you aren't telling me"

"Frankly speaking, I have had my share of this circus in real life, to be more precise, in my parents' house. I don't need any more of it from the screen."

"Wow, that's cool! I always thought Gomez had some Grandpa's traits in him. Especially that passion for weapons. And dueling, too."

"Please, don't remind me of dueling!"

"But why?"

"Because that was exactly what he did to my first date!"

"Wow, did Grandpa really challenged your first boyfriend to a duell?!"

"And the following four ones either."

"Did they fight on swords?"

"No, they didn't."

"On daggers?"

"No. Chess."

"Chess?"

"Exactly. The loser was to clean the turtles' tank. And poor Henry couldn't play the game at all. Needless to say, I never saw the boy again."

"Well, Mum, it could have been worse."

"Perhaps."

"At least you were at home, not on a ship, and there was no plank to walk"


End file.
